


Your Love is Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confused Louis, Fluff, I like to think there's happiness in something tragic, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad Louis, The ending can be taken as a happy or sad ending tbh, harry loves Louis, idk it was kind of sad writing it, kind of?, louis is a mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last year of high school Harry meets Louis and completely falls for him. Harry gives him his all, and realizes that love works in mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Really short story, with a lot of plot holes. It was something that came up to me and I just had to get it done.

The first time Harry catches Louis' attention is when they're in psychology class just a few weeks after their last year of high school started. They were not doing much, Harry was taking notes and blasting to some music. The thing about Harry is that when he listens to music he gets so into it he basically forgets the whole world. 

Harry was looking around the room in case someone saw him in the current state he was in. He looked around and no one seemed to mind at all, so then that's when his eyes landed on Louis who was looking at him, pen in hand with a smirk on his face. Harry didn't know what to do other than blush and give Louis a small smile. Louis tapped his pen on his notebook and nodded towards Harry and that was their first encounter. 

Psychology was the only class that Harry shared with Louis and that would've made it easier to take the courage to talk to Louis but it wasn't. Harry was afraid and he didn't know of what.

It was that time when Mr. Watson assigned a project that had to be done between pairs about something interesting they had learned so far, it was basically only the beginning of school but they had at least learned something, according to Mr. Watson.

Everybody had already paired themselves with someone, who they knew somehow or had just met. Harry had looked around the room and there was no one left except for none other than, Louis Tomlinson. 

To say that Harry wasn't excited about this circumstance would be a total lie. He had tried to contained the biggest grin yet but he couldn't help it. Louis had approached him and sat down next to him. 

Louis turned to look at him and said, "Guess we're partners, Styles."

"Guess so." Harry replied. 

After being unexplainably paired up, Harry was able to see more of Louis than what he had ever wished for. Louis told Harry to eat lunch with him and his friends, who consisted of Zayn, a brown eyed boy with perfect hair, Niall, an outgoing lad with a great sense of humor and Liam, someone who looked like he was from a magazine cover or something. 

Eating lunch together was pure banter, and Louis and Harry were like soul mates and maybe they weren't but whatever. 

Harry liked to believe that Louis liked hanging out with him because he chose to do so and not because they had to do a psychology project together, that would eventually be done in a month. 

The day that Harry knew that he was slowly falling for Louis was when they were at the public library trying to catch up on their project which they had agreed to do on schizophrenia. Louis was being his usual self, his usual charming self. And Harry realized that Louis had something, something unique and he was so caring towards Harry. The way Louis looked at Harry was something that made his heart ache. The way Louis talked to Harry, like he was so important. Harry knew, he knew that Louis wasn't just a friend and he could have bet his life that Louis thought the same. 

They were becoming closer than what they had ever expected although Harry didn't know much about Louis. He was such a mystery. 

Their project for psychology class was done and their grade was a B, which is perfect due to the fact that they would get distracted easily, staring into each other's eyes or playing around and not in that way. 

Harry had been expecting for Louis to stop talking to him, he really wasn't optimistic about it, but at the end he was wrong because Louis was still talking to him and that meant a lot to Harry. 

It had been about four months and Harry wasn't sure what they were. They would sometimes make out, during lunch they would ditch the group and go someplace behind the school. Sometimes after school, Louis would take Harry by the hand, to his car and kiss him. And Harry loved it, every single part of it.

He tried to remember when it all started, it had been when the guys didn't show up to lunch that one time, maybe they had been late. 

"Let's go somewhere," Louis said.

"Where?"

"Trust me, you'll like it." He smirked.

Harry followed him all the way to the back of the school, he had no idea what was going on or what he was going to 'like' but he went with it regardless. 

Louis had turned to face Harry, grabbed him by his forearms and put him against the wall. Louis was a few inches shorter than Harry, his eyes were this blueish greenish color and Harry felt like he had just fallen in love. Louis moved his messy fringe from his forehead then his lips were on Harry's. Harry closed his eyes and moved his lips along with Louis', it was something magical. 

Basically that's when all of it started, Harry didn't know what they were and he wasn't going to ask Louis, if he wasn't afraid to kiss Harry in public, that meant something right?

One time they were in psychology class, they were having a class discussion but Harry nor Louis bothered to participate. They were sneakily talking to eachother. 

"Do you have any dreams?" Harry asked.

"Everybody does Hazza," Louis replied. 

Harry's heart was doing backflips, it happened every time Louis called him anything other than Harry. 

Harry giggled, "I want to be a photographer," he said.

Louis smiled at him.

"It's something that I've wanted to do my whole life." Harry continued.

"I bet you'll do great Haz." Louis murmured.

Harry should have known, he should have realized but he didn't. 

It was a cool February day, Louis had invited Harry to go somewhere with him but he didn't say where to. He had picked up Harry at his house at around noon and they had driven for about 30 minutes before getting to their destination. 

It was a lake, and there was also some woods that lead to God knows where. There was not much people except for a few. Louis had gotten out the car and opened Harry's door, grabbed his hand and led the way. Harry had his camera around his neck, he had been carrying it around especially when he was with Louis, he wanted to capture every second of it. 

At some point Louis let go of Harry's hand and increased his pace, walking towards some trees that were up ahead. Harry had been distracted by the scenery that when he stopped snapping pictures he lost sight of Louis. 

"Louis?" Harry questioned.

There was no reply so Harry walked a little more. Suddenly Harry heard some leaves move and he walked as fast he could away from them, at this point he was already freaking out. That's when Louis came up from behind him and scared the shit out of him.

"Oh my god Louis!" Harry shouted. 

Louis started laughing holding his sides, that laugh that Harry will never forget.

Then Louis held Harry's hand, "C'mon H, I gotta show you something." He said.

They walked a little more into the woods then they stopped, there was an enormous tree in front of them, that seemed like it never stopped going up. It had a treehouse, that Louis claimed he had made himself with Liam's help.

Louis had climbed up first. As soon as he was up, he called Harry over. 

"Just be careful." He said looking down at Harry. 

Harry nodded, he saw the worry in Louis' eyes and he assured himself that he would try his best not to fall. 

When Harry was almost to the top, his foot slipped from one of the wooden stairs and he doesn't know how it happened but Louis quickly grabbed his arm and helped him up. Harry was heavily breathing and Louis looked like he had a heart attack. 

Louis stared into Harry's eyes, moving his eyes to his lips then caught Harry off guard and kissed him. Harry slowly laid down on the slightly uncomfortable wooden floor and tried to adjust himself so it wouldn't hurt his back much. Louis saw he was struggling, he stopped kissing him and removed his denim jacket and put it behind Harry. 

"Better?" Louis asked.

"A little." Harry replied, grabbing Louis' jaw and closing in the contact again. 

They kissed like that for a while, not thinking of anything or anyone. It was just them, in a treehouse. Harry kissed Louis like his life depended on it and he tried to memorize how Louis' lips moved and how they felt against his own. How the growing stubble on Louis' face tickled his face and how he was getting accustomed to it.

Being up in the treehouse reminded Harry of how he feels every time he was with Louis. He felt high, high of love, as corny as that sounds. He felt like he could touch heaven if he could, just reach out and there, it was done. And it was like that, in a way, because Louis was Harry's heaven. This moment was inked in Harry's memory, it was when they first made love and Harry was sure in heaven. 

After the treehouse, Harry had been living in a daydream. He couldn't get out that memory of his mind. He couldn't forget how Louis' hands felt on his body, how close they were. How Louis knew exactly where to touch him, where to kiss him and what to say. 

Every time he saw Louis, Harry felt for him more and more. When he thought that it was impossible to love him as much as he did, he felt over and over again. Louis was everything Harry had wished for. 

To say that all the time spent with Louis was roses and cakes would be false. One time Harry was walking home from school, unable to find Louis, who usually gave him a ride home. He attempted to contact him, Harry eventually gave up assurring himself that Louis had important things to do. The good thing was that his house wasn't that far away. 

He had just started walking when he heard a fade voice called his name.

"Harry! Wait."

Harry thought that it would be Louis but when he turned around it was Liam jogging over to him. 

"Harry, have you seen Louis?" Liam asked. 

"No I haven't, since lunch. I tried calling him but he didn't answer." Harry said.

"Then you probably don't know about the party," Liam said. 

"What party?"

"Today, at nine, my place." Liam smiled.

Harry wasn't sure what he was talking about so he gave Liam a confused look.

"Celebrating that we're halfway through senior year baby," he exclaimed starting to walk backwards, "remind Louis for me would ya?" 

"I will."

"Oh, and you better be there too!" 

Harry nodded and smiled at Liam who then started jogging back to his group of friends. 

It was already eight o'clock and Harry had still not been able to contact Louis. He had texted him telling him about the party and he didn't get a reply, he tried calling him and the phone rang and rang and sent him to voicemail. 

Harry waited until it was nine to head to Liam's house, he convinced his sister Gemma to let him borrow her car due to the fact that it was Friday and she got the weekends off work. Gemma had been hesitant about it but Harry put on his begging eyes and it was done. 

When Harry arrived to Liam's house it was just starting to fill up with people. It was mainly seniors and a few lower class that had sneaked in uninvited. 

As soon as Harry walked in, he saw Zayn and Niall talking to each other so he walked up to them. 

"Harry!" Niall shouted, welcoming Harry into a hug. 

"Hey man." Zayn said and half smiled. 

Niall then handed Harry a red cup, which its content was unknown, but Harry still grabbed it and took a sip. Beer. Harry was never fond of it and he tried to not show his face of disgust. 

"Thanks." Harry said. 

Niall and Zayn laughed at him and patted him on the back. 

"You've seen Lou?" Harry tried asking through the blasting music. 

Niall was distracted by some people who you were about to do some shots and Zayn stared at him. 

"Louis, have you seen him?" Harry tried again. 

Zayn finally understood what Harry was talking about it and shouted over the music, "Haven't seen him, sorry."

Some time had passed by, and Harry had stopped looking at the clock. Maybe he was exaggerating and worrying over nothing. So he let go of it and started accepting the drinks that were being offered to him. 

He was trying to not drink much, he still had to sober up so he was able to drive home. He was feeling a bit buzzed and the party seemed to be getting better and better. He was dancing with a random group of girls who invited him to join them and Harry thought, well why not. 

He let the music take him away, and he was having the time of his life. Though the only thing, or more like person, was missing. 

Harry wasn't even sure what time it was, but the neighbors had already complained, that meant it was past midnight. He wasn't sure. He was resting his eyes, or more like trying not to fall asleep. If he didn't sober up soon he was going to take a cab home, though he didn't want that at all. His mom and Gemma would probably be mad. 

That's when the door opened and in came a group of seniors that Harry had seen hanging around with Louis. There' was probably an even amount of girls and boys. 

The music had already died down so Harry was kind of aware, he even forgot that he was sleepy in the first place. He saw few people come in the door and then Louis came in with his arm around a brunette's shoulders. Harry wasn't going to react to that, he knew they were friends and that's all. Maybe really good friends. 

Liam went to talk to Louis and the brunnette girl walked away to her group of friends. Harry wanted to walk up to Louis and ask him where he had been but his head was spinning and if he tried to stand up he was sure going to fall back down. 

His vision was a blur and his eyes were getting heavier and heavier as time went by. His eyes were half open when he saw that Louis approached him. He looked so different, his eyes, there was something about his eyes, Harry didn't know but there was. 

"Hazza!" Louis exclaimed as he pecked Harry on the lips. 

Harry didn't do much, he hummed in response and was slowly drifting into sleep once again as much as he fought it. 

When Harry woke up again, he was still on Liam's couch and it was still dark outside. He saw a few people trying to help Liam clean up. Harry slowly got up from the couch and stretched his arms and back. 

He walked towards Liam who was picking up trash from the kitchen, "Hey," Harry whispered. 

Liam looked at Harry smiled and asked, "Want some water?"

"Sure, thanks." Harry said.

Liam handed him a bottle of water and Harry drank like it was the last of water he was ever going to have not to say that his head was starting to hurt as well. He was never drinking again. 

"Have you seen Louis?" He asked Liam. 

"Yeah, he's upstairs in my room," Liam said walking over to the living room, "second door on the left." 

Harry thanked Liam and headed upstairs. He slowly walked up and stopped on the second door on the left. He grabbed the handle and slowly opened it, just in case Louis was sleeping. 

The room was dark except for the light coming in through the window. It took a while for Harry's eyes to adjust to the darkness and when they did, there wasn't just Louis on the bed. There was another person, they had their arms around Louis' waist, their bodies were so close together and their lips were so close too, it made Harry's head hurt and his heart ache. 

The light from the hall had gotten the persons attention as well as Louis'. But Harry was already running downstairs. 

"I need to go home." Harry said, to no one in particular.

"What's the matter?" Liam walked over to Harry.

"I just need to go." He said. 

Harry felt so numb and he was sure about to cry and make a fool out of himself, he definitely realized he was an emotional drunk. He wasn't even anything official with Louis and there he was, crying over him. It was hurting, a lot. 

"Are you okay to drive home?" Liam worried. 

Harry shrugged and sat down on the couch, putting his hands over his head. Damn headache wouldn't go away. He needed to calm down if he wanted to go home. There was no time to cry. At least not here. 

"I can drive you home if you want?" Liam offered. 

Then Harry heard some steps coming from the stairs he didn't dare to look up. 

"No, I'll take him home." He heard Louis' voice. 

Harry tried to get himself together and looked up, Louis was looking at him with apologizing eyes. Harry was numb. 

"What happened?" Liam half shouted to Louis, and looked pretty angry himself. 

Louis backed away and grabbed Harry's arms to get him up, "Nothing." He said. 

Harry pulled away from Louis' grab, he can sure walk himself. They walked out the house and Harry walked over to his car. 

"I'll take you Harry, you can pick up your car tomorrow just," there was a pause "just, you can't drive like this." Louis said. 

Harry turned to look at Louis and rested his back on his car, "I'm not drunk, I can drive." He replied. 

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you drive." Louis apologized as he approached him and hugged him. 

Harry returned the hug, he breathed in all of Louis. He smelled like weed and alcohol and nicotine. He didn't care, Harry had fallen so hard for this boy. 

"Let's go Haz," Louis said as he pulled Harry towards his car. 

Harry followed with no hesitation, getting in the passenger seat. They drove in silence, it was just the sound of soft music playing from the radio. Louis held onto Harry's hand and Harry squeezed it like it was all it ever mattered. 

The road they were on wasn't the one to Harry's house but Harry hadn't questioned it, as long as if he was with Louis. Harry soon recognized that they were going to the woods that the tree house was in. 

When they arrived to the tree house, Harry laid down on the blanket Louis brought with him. He made sure to text Gemma telling her that he was okay and to not worry about her car. He didn't really care about the time, he guessed it was late, really late, or more like really early. 

The sun had been starting to rise, Harry hadn't bothered to look at it, he looked at Louis because he was his sun and he was blinding Harry with his light. 

Some time had passed by and there was still silence, it didn't matter because it was a nice kind of silence. At some point Louis laid down next to Harry and turned to look at him. Harry had his eyes closed but felt someone was staring at him. 

"You want to tell me what happened?" Harry asked turning to face Louis. 

"I went out, after lunch and got really wasted on like, everything." Louis said. 

Louis rested his hand on Harry's cheek, "That girl is just a friend." 

"Friends that sleep with each other?" 

"We didn't do anything Harry," Louis removed his hand from Harry's face, "she was just there for me."

"I'm here for you too Louis." Harry said.

"I know."

There was silence "Do you think I over exaggerated?" Harry whispered. 

They were staring into each other's eye and it was something so beautiful yet so painful. 

"You had your reasons," Louis replied. 

"We're not anything exclusive," Harry was silent for a while, "what are we Louis?" He asked. 

"We'll be whatever you want us to be." 

The next months Harry realized that Louis wasn't the same anymore, it was something hard to explain but it was something that only Harry was able to see. He felt him so close but so distant. They didn't talk about what their relationship was, Harry thought that Louis had liked that so that's what happened. 

Harry had Louis so close to him, Louis was everything that Harry had wished for. He kissed him as it was the last time he was ever going to see him. He loved him with his all. 

The first time Harry told Louis that he loved him, it was the day everything changed, Harry should have seen it, should have realized the way Louis' eyes looked down and lost the light in them. Harry was blinded, blinded by Louis' love. Louis hadn't said anything in response instead he had kissed Harry like he had never kissed him before but Harry didn't realized. 

Graduation was just around the corner, every senior was getting their things done and made sure everything went well. Some of them were starting college this fall and some were taking their time like Harry. He had already applied for the university of Oregon and other colleges just in case he didn't get in. He had already planned to work for a while and then go to college. Harry hoped this plan worked out. 

The week before graduation, Harry didn't see Louis at all. To be honest Harry didn't know much about Louis when it came to school. He didn't bother texting him in case he was getting something important done. Harry was filled with excitement and joy. 

The day of graduation had arrived and that was the first time Harry had seen Louis since last week. Everybody was so happy, that Harry missed Louis' sad smile. 

After two long painful hours of waiting, everybody was celebrating with each other and taking pictures. Finally they had graduated from high school. Everything was so amazing. 

Harry remembered that he invited Louis to dinner with his family after his mom insisted. He looked through the crowds of people and Louis was with Liam so he quickly headed their way. 

When Harry got to Louis he didn't even think twice before hugging him and picking him up, Louis was so small compared to Harry. 

"Congrats babe!" Harry shouted as he put Louis down. 

They shared a quick kiss, well it wasn't that quick but it felt like it and Harry was in the clouds. 

After Harry, Louis and Liam celebrated with each other a little more, Harry pulled Louis out of the group to take him to dinner. But Louis stopped him.

"I can't go Harry." Louis said, disappointed. 

"What-- why?" Harry asked.

"I told Liam I was going with him but I promise you we'll celebrate after." Louis smiled.

Harry was bummed out, but he was going to be fine, he was super excited about graduating because that's what it's all been about. 

After a nice dinner with Harry's family, who had driven an hour just to congratulate him, which he was extremely grateful for, he went home and dressed into some black skinny jeans a loose t-shirt. 

He received a text from Louis saying that he was already outside his house and to come out. Harry told his mom he was going out and she didn't question it although she was upset Louis wasn't able to go to dinner with them. 

When he went outside Louis was waiting for him in his car. Harry welcomed himself right in and Louis drove away. 

Louis hadn't said anything to Harry, he was holding his hand as usual and some soft music was playing from the radio. 

They were somewhere where Louis had never taken Harry before but it wasn't that far away from his own house. 

It was a house, Harry immediately thought it would be Louis' but he wasn't sure. When Louis parked the car, he reached behind the backseat and pulled out a bottle of wine. He uncorked it with skill and offered Harry a sip.

"No cups, sorry." Louis said. 

Harry accepted and took a big gulp. He had no idea what was going on but he accepted it and went with it. 

They had been drinking for a while with half the bottle already gone. Then Louis got out the car and Harry followed him. 

The house was all dark and quiet so Louis had to hold Harry's hand and led him up the stairs. When they got up, Louis stopped in front of a closed door. 

"What is this?" Harry asked. 

Louis didn't reply, instead he opened the door and led Harry in. There was a bed and rose petals all around it, it smelled like apples and cinnamon and the light was set low. It was so romantic, Harry had sworn he could die. 

With wine still in hand Louis went up to the nightstand next to the bed and removed his shirt. Harry wasn't responding, he was still shocked with what he was seeing. 

"Come on, babe." Louis said. 

Harry proceeded to close the door and walked towards Louis where their lips met and moved along each other's. Louis tasted like wine, and just- Louis. 

What happened the rest of that night, Harry would never forget. The first time they made love, it was special to Harry but this time, this time it was different. He felt it, deep down in his heart, he felt it on his bones, he even felt it through every breath he took. His whole senses were invaded by Louis, everything was Louis. 

Their bodies moved along together as if they were dancing, a choreography that they've never danced before but knew it so well together. It wasn't just sex, it was something unexplainable, something like magic.

What came after wasn't something Harry was expecting at all. They had already both came down from their highs. Louis was cuddled behind Harry, and Harry was grabbing into his arms, he didn't want to let him go. 

"What was this about?" Harry asked.

There was a bit of silence and then Louis spoke, but it was so different, so insecure, "I wanted this time to be special." He whispered into Harry's ear.

"I don't get it." Harry replied. 

"I wanted the last time to be special." Louis said, this time hugging Harry a little tighter. 

"Last time?" Harry asked, turning his body so he was able to face Louis.

Louis looked so sad, so worked down and Harry hated himself for not seeing it before. He didn't realized the way Louis was growing so distant, how with every show of affection, he was also pulling himself away from Harry. Like they say, one step forward two steps back. 

"I'm moving Harry," Louis took a big breath, "to the UK, I don't know what I'm going—" 

"No you can't, Louis you can't go." Harry interrupted. 

"Harry it's happening." Louis said, sadness in his voice. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry complained. 

"Even before I met you, it was already planned." Louis said. 

"But what about us?" 

"We'll always be together, as long as you want us to be." 

Harry wanted to fight it, but Louis made it impossible. He had so much control over Harry, with a simple kiss, maybe the last, Harry stopped fighting. 

It was about two weeks after, Harry had tried contacting Louis, knowing that he hadn't left yet. But he just wouldn't talk to him. Maybe Harry was an idiot for not even trying to stop him, but Louis wanted this, or so Harry thought.

Harry had already found a job in a bakery near by. But not one moment did he stop thinking about Louis. 

It was that Friday when Harry knew he had to do something. He was working his normal shift, but this time it was different. He felt his phone vibrate, it was from Louis, it was a text, he didn't hesitate to read it.

Harry- I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving later on today. I'm sorry for all of it, you deserve so much more than what I can offer you. You deserve so much, I can't give it to you. I'm sorry.

This is what did it for Harry. Louis was everything Harry wanted, he didn't need to offer him anything. Harry decided to end his shift early, it was now or never. Harry was not going to lose Louis. 

***

Harry is running as fast as he can, he never knew he actually had it in him. He is running through the wind, fighting against the destiny he doesn't accept. 

He can feel sweat forming up by his hairline and damping the nape of his neck. He is almost dragging his long legs through the pavement and people are giving him looks, he doesn't care, not now. 

When he gets to his destination, he erratically knocks on the door. He is unevenly breathing, attempting to catch his breath and he feels like he's going to pass out. His head is spinning, hands resting on his knees, curls coming down to his face slightly damp with sweat. 

He takes a breath, it kind of hurts, he takes another one and soon feels like he's recovering. He doesn't really mind it really, if he doesn't get this done he might as well be dead.

And okay that might be exaggerating but Louis means everything to him and he is not accepting losing him, he can't. 

Suddenly the door opens and Louis is standing in the doorway, "Harry," he says.

Harry looks up, being able to breath a bit more with ease. His heart's still pounding and it's not because of the run he just had but because Louis has his heart and every word that comes out of his mouth sound like melodies to Harry's ears. He doesn't know, he can't tell, all he knows is that Louis mean everything at the moment.

Harry composes himself the best he can and pushes the door a little to let himself right in. Louis hasn't said anything more, but let's Harry come in. 

"You can't go." Harry says, walking into the living room.

Louis follows him and rests his hands on his waist, expression unreadable. "Harry, don't."

"No Louis, I'm not letting you go," Harry starts getting closer to Louis, "Why are you doing this?" He questions. 

"Don't you get it," Louis shouts, "it doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me." 

Louis sighs, taking a step back from Harry. 

"I can't give you what you deserve," Louis begins walking into the kitchen, turning to grab a cup, "you deserve more." 

Louis fills up the cup with water and hands it to Harry, Harry takes it gratefully.

"Don't do this, Louis I'm begging you. You're my everything." 

"It wasn't meant to happen, that's all." Louis says.

Harry leaves the cup of water by the table and gets near Louis, "Meant to happen?" He asks. 

Harry grabs Louis' face, looks him straight in the eyes and says, "I love you, I want to be with you, I don't want anything from you, I want you." 

Louis backs away from Harry's touch, "You have so much ahead of you, I have nothing."

"You have me." Harry says.

"That's not what I mean. You have everything Harry, don't fuck it up for someone like me."

"Louis,"

Louis walks back to the living room, "I'm sorry Harry, but I'm getting on that plane. You can't stop me." 

Harry stares at Louis, is he seriously done? Harry wants to keep begging and telling Louis to stay, but he is so damn stubborn. His heart is slowly breaking, he loves Louis so much, he loves him so much it hurts. 

Louis opens the door, "if you love me, let me go."

Harry exits, he can't do much, Louis knows his weakness and he used it against him. He has no strength because all this time, Louis was fueling him. And maybe Harry's just an idiot, who gave up on love, because maybe Louis never loved him or maybe he did, he will never know. Sometimes love loses and Louis never fought for it. Harry loves this boy with his all, of course he lets him go. 

When Harry gets home, he feels sick, he feels gone, so gone. He is laying down on his bed and every airplane he hears, he visions Louis sitting on that airplane, not thinking about Harry. Because Harry never meant anything to him, and if he did, now it's too late. 

Every day after work, Harry goes to that tree house. The tree house Louis built himself, where Harry gave him his all. Every time Harry goes there, he leaves a piece of his soul there. His love for Louis was like magic, because sometimes magic doesn't exist, it was an illusion and Louis was the magician. He isn't dying of heartbreak, he's dying of love, the love he had for Louis, the love he never took with him when he left.


End file.
